okishinofandomcom-20200214-history
Okishino Cities
The Province of Okishino rests off the mainland and is said to be the heart of the Okishino nation. The old tongue knows the Okishino Province to be in the location of Japan. The Okishino Province is a humid place and most of the landscape is filled with rolling plains, mountain ranges and dense forests. Buya Buya is the capital city and consequently the biggest city of all of Okishino. It houses different walks of life and this shows through the architecture: there are old and new districts, the port is the biggest and is armed with great defences as well as pro-fishing/trading technologies. A great monument now lies in the center of the city where the Imperial Palace once stood. A great, ornate Krasnaian-like building now stands proudly next to the monument, the government housed here. Great towering buildings strike up around the city; here they house not only millions of citizens but business, offices and industries. The streets are packed with workers, peddlers and citizens. Traffic is non-existant and transport is mostly done with trains, cart-like transport as well as using the Mobu. Buya houses a multitude of technologies; the outer regions represent the older ways and are often filled with local business, villages, towns and local suburbs while the inner regions are of the ruling elite with rich elegant palaces as well as towering offices. Sanmu Sanmu is the holy city of Okishino and it is the heart of the Okishino religion, Yachi. Unlike the rest of the Okishino cities that are advanced and progressive into an era of modernity, Sanmu seems to be stuck in the times of the Pre-Imperial days. Great ornate temples and palaces still exist and people follow a a rural-like lifestyle making their money on homemade goods and farming. Despite corporate interest in Sanmu, the local residents frown upon Gaia Tech and seem to only trade in, what they consider, natural produce. The city won the recent award for city of culture and ever since has been adorned with great red banners, crumbling statues of old and a constant street-troupe that perform a variety of events. Kanagawa Kanagawa is home to the modern Okishino military. It was here that the late Kanbei was born and ruled with a firm hand. The city is said to rest in the heart of a mountain range and has hundreds of caverns that leak off into mines and factories. The city is smoggy and full of pollution and the residents have a short lifespan because of this. They pay that price in the production of Okishino's military and the city is always spawning out the next tank or plane. Hanpo Before the unity of mainland Eurasia, Hanpo was the city that, like Sanmu, housed culture and the arts. In the past it was at the head of its time and filled with luxurious restaurants and hotels by a curved manmade cove-like beach. Present day, the city still does well to appeal to the culturual audience but primarily pours efforts into appeasing corporate businessmen with an extensive set of hotels, all with executive suites. Kyushu Kyushu is the smallest city of all of the country of Okishino. It resides in the southern island of the Okishino Province admist a dense jungle on the side of a mountain. The town is quiet and sleepy, residents plod on with producing goods that they actively trade with Sanmu. While Kyushu is overlooked by outsiders it is considered a vault of Okishino, Kyushu is a state-of-the-art fort city that houses the technology that was later used on The Great Wall of Okishino.